It is known in the gardening and ornamental plant trade to assemble a living plant wreath by filling a wire frame with soil, and wrapping the soil filled frame with moss. Holes are then punched or cut into the moss for inserting plants or seeds. This assembly can then be hung as a decoration from a ceiling or a vertical surface such as a wall or a door. This assembly is commonly referred to as a living wreath and is used to maintain plants and flower arrangements for long periods of time by watering the soil. These wreaths are assembled by either the consumer or employees of a nursery. There have been many products introduced to improve the wire frame used to assemble the living wreath and also to improve the ease of assembly. Though these products have met with some success, they are still time consuming to assemble and can be a messy endeavor for the inexperienced assembler. For these reasons, it is desirable to reduce the time of assembly and mess produced by both the consumer or the nursery assembling the wreath.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a planter to retain soil in the planter while the planter is being hung from a ceiling or from a vertical surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a planter to be hung vertically which is easier to assemble.